Miracle
by Kiyomi Muto
Summary: Yami becomes pregnant with Seto's child. WARNING: YAOI, MPREG, MENTIONS OF LEMON! I can be unpredictable! The rating might go up!
1. Chapter 1

HERE IS MY NEW PRIDESHIPPING MPREG STORY!

In this story:

Seto DOES NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT OWN KAIBACORP! (KaibaCorp doesn't exist...)

Seto does not live in a mansion, just a normal house

Seto is 17 - 18

Mokuba is 13

Yami is 15

Yami's last name is Sennen

Yami's an orphan and lives alone (Sorry, don't kill me!)

Yugi and Anzu are 15

Jono and Honda are 16

Shizuka, Rebecca, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Melvin are NOT IN THIS STORY!

Mokuba may not appear that much.

Instead of Yami, Yugi, and Seto being celebs, they're just extremely popular students.

WARNING: YAOI, MPREG, _**SLIGHT**_ MENTIONS OF LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Characters may be OC! Especially Seto!

Enjoy!

* * *

Yami, Yugi, Jono, Honda, and Anzu sat at a table in the cafeteria, with Seto sitting next to Yami. A bunch of fangirls of Yami, Yugi, and Seto were also sitting at the table. A girl named Tori rested her head on her hand and looked over to Seto. "Hey," she said sensually. "You wanna go out sometime? You know... To get to know each other a little," she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry, but no thanks. You're not my type; besides, I'm already taken," Seto said, looking over to Yami.

Tori pouted and looked away.

* * *

"Yami, you sure? I can drive you home, you know. It's no problem," Seto was sitting in his car, Yami standing at the sidewalk. "Seto, I'll be fine!" Yami giggled. "It's snowing, and you live an hour away!" Seto said,"Just get in. You know I'm not leaving without you."

Yami sighed,"Alright..." Yami opened the door and slid inside. Seto started the car and started driving.

* * *

Seto dropped Yami off in front of his house. Yami headed to the door. "Uh, Yami?" Seto called,"Call-" Yami looked over to Seto with a soft smile and a giggle,"To call you if anything's wrong, I know." Seto gave a small smile. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, driving off.

Yami opened the door and walked inside his home. Seto was always a worrywart when he brought Yami home. After school that day, it wasn't because of the snow that Seto was worried about Yami. If something bad happened to Yami, he'd have no relatives to call; only Seto. And Yami lived alone, and he was only fifteen. Seto worried everyday about Yami; if he got really sick, if there was a fire, a robbery, etc.

Yami headed upstairs in his room and plopped on the couch, and stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Yami turned over to his side and pulled his backback onto his bed. He took out his homework and started on it.

* * *

Yami's phone buzzed. Yami took it out. He got a text from Seto saying, _Are you okay? _Yami chuckled and replied _Yes, I'm alright. Don't worry about me._ Yami put his homework away and turned off his phone. Yami pulled the covers over himself and turned onto his side. There was really nothing else to do in his house. The only thing he seemed to enjoy was sleeping.

* * *

Yami opeed his eyes and looked at his clock. It was eleven fifty in the morning. Since it was Saturday, there was obviously no school. And Seto would be coming over like he did every weekend.

Yami got out of bed and headed in the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

Yami squirted some shampoo in his hand and rubbed it in his hair. When he was finished, he dunked his head under water.

* * *

Yami put on a robe and headed out of the bathroom and went in his room. Yami's clothes were in the dryer, so he had to wait until they were finished.

Yami laid on his bed and took a small nap until he heard the dryer buzz. Yami got up and went to the dryer. He took out some boxers, a white shirt and some black pants. Yami headed back in his room. Yami slid his robe off and put on his shirt. It seemed a _little _big for Yami, but Yami didn't care. Before Yami could grab his boxers, he felt a large hand grab his shoulder and press his against the wall. Yami gave a sigh of relief, seeing it was just Seto.

"You almost gave a heart attack!" Yami whined. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, baby," Seto said, his finger under Yami's chin. Seto pecked Yami's lips. "I forgive you, but don't do it again," Yami said. Seto chuckled,"Alright." Seto continued to kiss Yami. Seto grabbed Yami's wrists and pressed them against the wall. Seto slightly bit Yami's bottom lip, causing Yami to open his mouth. Yami gave a soft moan as Seto's tongue explored every inch of his mouth.

Seto let go of Yami's wrists. Yami was too caught up in the kiss to notice. Seto picked Yami up bridal style. Yami gasped. The two parted from the kiss. "Let's take this to the bed," Seto said with a smirk. Yami blushed and shortly nodded. Seto laid Yami on the bed and crawled on top of him. Seto wrapped one arm around Yami's waist and brought his hand to the back of Yami's head. Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck.

* * *

Yami snuggled into Seto's chest and closed his eyes. Seto stroked Yami's hair. "How're you feeling?" Seto asked. "Sore... But great!" Yami purred. Seto chuckled.

A few moments later, Yami looked up at Seto. "I'm a bit hungry..." Yami said in a whisper. Seto nodded in response and sat up. "Let's get cleaned up, and I'll make you something to eat," Seto said.

The two stood up, a sheet wrapped around each of them. Yami headed in the bathroom and slid the sheet off. Yami turned on the water and waited for the bathtub to fill.

Once it was filled, Yami stepped in. "Mind if I join?" Seto asked. "No," Yami smiled. Seto walked in and stepped in the tub behind Yami. Seto leaned against the cold tile wall while Yami rested again Seto's chest. "I'm tired..." Yami rubbed his eyes. "I am, too," Seto said.

Yami's stomach growled, Yami blushed. "What would you like to eat?" Seto asked. "Anything, I guess..." Yami replied. Seto chuckled,"Alright. I'll make some grilled cheese."

* * *

Seto had gotten dressed and made some grilled cheese. Yami was also dressed and was in the living room watching TV. "Is the grilled cheese ready? I'm starving!" Yami called to Seto. "It'll be done in a few minutes, okay?" Seto called back. "Okay," Yami called back.

* * *

The two were eating at the table. "Yami?" Seto asked. Yami looked up at Seto. "Do you feel comfortable living alone?" Seto asked. Yami shrugged and swallowed his food. "Uh, sometimes..." he replied. Seto held Yami's hand. "You know, you can come over to my house, anytime you feel uncomfortable, or you're not feeling well," he said. Yami shortly nodded in response.

"Yami, I'm serious. If there's anything that's bothering you, or if you need anything, just give me a call or come to my house," Seto said. Yami finished up his food and stood up. He leaned over the table. "Baby, stop worrying about me. I'm alright," Yami kissed Seto's nose and brought his dishes to the sink.

Yami looked over to Seto. "You can stay over for the weekend, if you'd like," Yami said. Seto nodded and stood up. He walked behind Yami and wrapped his around his waist. "Sure, I'll be glad to," Seto said.

Yami covered his mouth with one hand and yawned. "I'm a bit tired..." Yami said. Seto chuckled and picked Yami up bridal style. "I can walk, you know!" Yami whined. Seto just simply chuckled and walked Yami into the living room and laid down on the couch with Yami on top of him. They hadn't changed the sheet of Yami's bed yet.

Seto took out his phone to text his mother _I'll be staying over at Yami's house for the weekend. Is that okay?_ His mother replied _Sure honey. Just come over later to get a change of clothes._

_Alright_. Seto put his phone away. Yami had his eyes closed and his cheek was resting on Seto's cheek. Seto turned his head slightly to kiss Yami's lips.

The two soon fell asleep.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 IS FINISHED

PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I DID!

I'll accept both negative and positive comments.

What should happen in the next chapter? I'll take anything you suggest! (I might even mix it up with other ideas XD)


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IS CHAPTER 2! Sorry for the wait (even though it wasn't that long) I was planning on updating sooner, but I always got sick every night, and I always woke up around two in the afternoon. XD

Thank you, Chaos Twin of Destruction, for the idea! ARIGATO!

Also, you said they should go to a carnival, but I literally have never been to one, and I have no clue what you do at a carnival (DO NOT JUDGE ME) so I'll change it up a bit...

ENJOY

* * *

_Eight weeks later_

Seto was taking Yami to an amusement park, and Yami insisted on bringing along Yugi, Jono, Honda, and Anzu. Seto had attempted to leave Jono behind, but Yami forced Seto to wait.

* * *

When the six of them arrived to the amusement park, they got out of the car. "Who's agreeing to head home at six pm?" Seto asked. Everyone agreed. "Alright. Everyone meet me at my car at six. If you're not here, you're gonna have to walk home," Seto said. Yami gave Seto a punch on the shoulder. "If they're not here at six, you'll wait for them!" Yami said. "Alright, alright, I'll wait for them..." Seto said.

"Maybe we should split up?" Jono suggested. "Okay! I'll go with Yugi!" Anzu said, gently grabbing Yugi's arm. Yugi blushed. "It's kind of obvious ya goin' with moneybags, so I'll go with Honda..." Jono said. Everyone then walked off into the amusement park. "What ride should we go on?" Yami asked, hugging Seto's arm. "You're choice. I don't care what we go on," Seto said.

Yami looked around. He smirked. "How about that one?" he asked, pointing to a fairly large roller coaster. Seto sighed,"You sure?" Yami nodded. "Okay..." Seto replied.

The two got in line. A very long line at that.

* * *

In just one ride, they'd be next. Seto looked down at Yami and frowned. "You okay?" Seto asked. Yami looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, why?" Yami asked. Seto patted Yami's shoulder. "You look a little pale," he said. "Yeah, but I'm fine," Yami said.

The ride ended and Seto and Yami sat in the front seat, since Yami insisted. "You sure you're okay?" Seto asked. Yami nodded. "Yeah, I feel fine! I promise!" Yami smiled. The the roller coaster slowly moved forward. Yami felt like someone was looking at him. He looked over his shoulder and saw two girls who looked about his age. The girls seemed to be twins. They blushed and gave Yami a small wave. "Hi," one of them said,"I'm Reiko." "I'm Meiko," her twin said. "Hello, Reiko, Meiko. What lovely names," Yami said. Reiko and Meiko's faces turned completely red and gave a small smile. The two liked the way Yami said their names.

"I'm Yami, and this is my boyfriend Seto," Yami said. The twins sighed in disappointment because Yami was gay. Seto tapped Yami's shoulder. "You should look forward," Seto said. Yami did as he said.

They were at the top of an extremely large hill. Reiko and Meiko started squealing. When the roller coaster headed down the hill, Yami was laughing and Seto was simply crossing his arms, completely annoyed about Reiko and Meiko's blood curling screams.

* * *

When the ride was over, everyone got off. "Is it okay if we can hang with you for a bit?" Reiko asked. Yami shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said. Seto just grunted in annoyance,"Fine.." Yami hit Seto's arm. "Don't be so rude!" Yami said. Seto shrugged,"Alright, alright..." he said,"they can come along..."

* * *

The four were walking around, looking for another ride. Yami and been getting along with Reiko and Meiko. Seto actually started getting a bit jealous. "You're talking to them way too much..." Seto said. Yami smirked and looked up at him. "Aww, what's the matter? Is someone jealous?" Yami teased. Yami went on his tip toes and pecked Seto's cheek and whispered in his ear,"Don't worry. They're not a threat to our relationship." Seto looked at Yami. "You okay? You're actually starting to look a little green..." Seto said. Yami sighed. "J-just feeling a bit sick..."

"I knew this would happen..." Seto muttered. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom..." Yami said. Luckily, there was a bathroom close by. Yami ran in. About ten minutes later, he came out and sat down at the nearest bench. Seto, Reiko and Meiko walked over to him. "You threw up, didn't you?" Seto asked. Yami shrugged and nodded. "No more rides for you..." Seto said. Yami chuckled awkwardly and looked up at Seto. "I'm a bit hungry..." he said. Seto shook his head,"If you eat right now, you'll jsut get sick again, so just wait awhile." Yami sighed,"Fine..."

* * *

Seto, Yami, Reiko, and Meiko were waiting by the car. Reiko and Meiko asked for a ride, since their parents forgot to pick them up, and they didn't have a phone with them, so Yami insisted on giving them a ride, and Seto couldn't say no to Yami. It was 6:54 PM. "Where the freak are they?! It's almost seven!" Seto complained. "They probably just didn't keep track of time..." Yami said. Yami was sitting in the passengers seat in the front. Seto insisted that Yami should just sit down an relax.

Soon Yugi and the others arrived. "Where the freak were you?! We've been waiting for more that an hour!" Seto yelled."Yeesh, calm down, moneybags... Sorry..." Jono said. "Shut up, mutt!" Seto said. "Seto! Stop being so rude to Jono! And stop calling him mutt!" Yami growled. Everyone got in the car. Seto was in the driver's seat. "I don't think that'll be possible..." Seto said. Yami just sighed. "Who wants to listen to music?" Yami asked. "ME!" Everyone said in unison. Yami turned on the radio. The song _Black Widow _by _Iggy Azalea_. "You like this song, Yami," Seto said, starting the car and driving off. Yami nodded. "Sing it," Seto smirked.

Yami blushed. "N-no! I-I'm not a good singer!" Yami said. Seto shook his head. "I've heard you sing in the shower before," he said. Yami blushed as Reiko and Meiko started giggling. "Sing it! Sing it for us!" everyone said, except Seto. Seto just nodded. "I'll pay you!" Jono said. Yami sighed. He knew that they were going to bug him about it for the entire ride. "Fine, I'll do it! But not for the money..." Yami said, taking a deep breath, then he started to sing quietly,"I'm gonna love ya... Until you hate me.." "Sing louder," Jono said. "And I'm gonna show ya... What's really crazy... You should of known better... than to dance with me harder... I'm finished!" Yami stopped singing.

"Aww!" everyone said. Seto chuckled. "You sound like an angel," he said. Yami blushed. "Oh, stop i-" Yami gave a small gasp and groaned and hunched over as he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his abdomen. Everyone looked over to him with concern. Seto stopped at a red light. He looked at Yami and rubbed his back. "You okay?" he asked. Yami slightly gulped and looked up at Seto. "Y-yeah... I'm fine... Just a sudden pain is all..." Yami sat up straight and leaned against his soft chair. Then it leaned back, making Yami lie down in an obtuse angle. "You can take a nap if you want," Yugi said, stroking Yami's hair. "But I'm not tired," then Yami yawned. When anyone stroked Yami's hair, that always made Yami sleepy, regardless if Yami's wide awake.

Yami soon fell asleep.

* * *

Yami woke up, feeling arms around him and his face in someone's chest, and they were in a bed. Yami just knew it was Seto. Yami slowly sat up. Yup, it was Seto. They were in Seto's room. Yami looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. Yami sighed and laid back down. Seto opened his eyes. "Did I wake you up?" Yami frowned. Seto shook his head. "Anyways, ar you feeling better?" Seto asked. Yami nodded. "A-a bit-" Yami froze as he felt another sharp pain. Seto gave him a gently hug. "Don't worry. It was probably because of going on a bunch of rides..." Yami said. Seto shook his head. "You only went on two rides..." Seto said.

The two still thought it was because of the rides that Yami was sick.

"Just to be safe, I'll take you to a doctor if you're not better by the end of this week," Seto said. Yami sighed and nodded.

* * *

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT! LET ME KNOW HOW I DID, PLEASE! Arigato!

Also, here's a little game. It has nothing to do with the story!

Chose a number between 1 and 9! Any number! It doesn't matter! XD XD XD


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three...

**And **_**Runo**_**, I'm not stupid. I know the difference between "you're" and "your"! I was just typing too fast (-_-) so I'm not searching up a Beta or whatever.. *sighs* sorry if that sounded rude...**

Anyways, enjoy...

* * *

_At the end of the week_

Yami was still vomiting and felt sick. Seto was deeply concerned and set up a doctor's appointment for Yami.

* * *

Yami was sitting on the bed. He insisted that Seto would go to school, since it was around nine o'clock on Friday.

A woman walked in. She was tanned and had black hair and dark eyes. "Hello. You must be Yami Sennen?" she asked. Yami nodded. "I'm Dr. Navarro. I'm the one who will be taking care of you," Navarra sat in a near by chair. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" she asked. "Nausea and vomiting," Yami replied. "When did this start?" she asked.

"About a week ago," Yami replied. She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "You probably jsut have a stomach bug, but just to be on the safe side, I'll draw your blood for testing," she said,"I'll be back in a few minutes."

She came back with a syringe and walked in front of Yami. "This won't hurt a bit. You'll only feel a pinch," she said, looking at Yami's arm. Once she found a vein, she injected the needle in it. Yami didn't feel anything. Once the syringe was filled with blood and removed it. "We're going to test your blood to make sure you don't have any diseases or infections, but if your nausea and vomiting persist, come back. I'll also let you know about the test results," she said.

Yami nodded and left. He had to walk home, since Seto used the car to go to school.

* * *

When Yami got home, he laid down on the couch to take a quick nap, since there was nothing else to do. It was obvious his friends were in school and he couldn't call Seto since he was in class.

* * *

After school, Seto headed over to Yami's house to check up on him. Yami gave Seto a copy of his house key so Seto could get in.

Seto headed in the living room, seeing Yami fast asleep on the couch. Seto sat and the edge of the couch. "Hey, Yami," Seto gently shook Yami, slowly waking him up. "Sorry to wake you," Seto said. Yami shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "No, it's fine," he said. "Are you feeling okay?" Seto asked. Yami nodded. "Yeah... A bit better," Yami said,"I don't feel nauseas anymore..." Seto gave him a small smile and gently hugged him. "That's good," he said.

* * *

On Monday, Yami woke up at around four in the morning, and couldn't fall back asleep. Yami was planning on going to school that day, since he missed all of last week. Yami got up and headed in the shower.

When he came out, he got dressed and headed downstairs and made himself some scrambled eggs.

Yami ate only half of what he cooked, because he started having cramps again. Yami got up and put his food in the sink and searched in the cabinet and took out a pain reliever pill. He took the pill, and put another one in a small baggie and put it in his backpack, just in case he started having cramps in school.

* * *

Around eight fourty five, Seto arrived at Yami's house. "Are you feeling okay, today?" Seto asked. Yami nodded. "Only a few cramps," he replied. Seto just nodded in response and put his hand on Yami's shoulder. "If you start feeling _very _sick, I'll drive you home, okay?" he said. Yami nodded in response. "Alright. C'mon. Let's head to school," Seto and Yami went in his car and headed off to school.

* * *

Yami walked in class. Most of the females circled around him as he sat down. "You okay?!" one girl said. "You weren't at school for a week!" another girl said. They continued to run their mouths, which deeply irritated Yami, though Yami didn't show it. "I'm fine, girls. Don't worry," he said calmly. They all nodded and went back to their seats before class started.

* * *

Around twelve o'clock, Yami was in math class, sitting next to Seto. The two had most of their classes together. Their teacher, Ms. Chono, was teaching a lesson, and the students, expect Yami and Seto, were not paying any attention. Then the phone rang. Ms. Chono jumped slightly. "One minute!" she headed tot he phone and picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

"Hello," came another female voice,"I'm Dr. Navarra, Yami Sennen's doctor. Is Yami in class right now?"

"Yes."

"I need to speak with him, ASAP."

"A-alright, I'll get him on the line," Ms. Chono looked up to Yami. Yami looked back with a questionable look. "Yami, it's your doctor," Ms. Chono said. Yami then remembered about the blood test. Yami nodded and got up and headed over to Ms. Chono, who handed him the phone.

Yami took the phone and held it up against his ear. "Hello?" he said.

"Hello, Yami. I have something to tell you," Navarra said.

"Uh..." Yami looked over to Ms. Chono and his classmates. Everyone was trying to ignore Yami on the phone. Everyone was a bit worried about why his doctor called while he was in class. "Yes, what do you have to tell me?" Yami asked.

"Well, this will be very hard to explain..." Navarra said.

"Just explain it the best way you can," Yami said impatiently.

"How do I say this...?" Navarra mumbled to herself. Then she blurt it out. "You're pregnant."

Hearing those words, Yami thought he felt his heart skip a beat as he went pale, even though that would be impossible that he would be pregnant. Yami looked over to his classmates. Navarra had said it loudly, and Yami was sure someone heard.

"Yami, have you been in any... sexual relationships?" Navarra asked. Yami's face turned cherry red. Yami was sure this was a prank, and this got him angry. "This is a prank!" he yelled. Ms. Chono jumped and looked at him. Everyone else looked over to Yami. Yami didn't notice them.

"Yami, I wouldn't joke about this!" Navarra said with a serious tone.

"This is a lie! A lie, lie, lie, lie, lie!" Yami yelled. He himself was very surprised he was angry like this and yelling in the phone. A few students started cackling and giggling. Seto was a bit worried.

"Yami, listen to me!" Navarra said.

Yami stopped talking.

"Yami, I need you to come to the hospital so I can perform an ultrasound, to make sure the baby's okay."

Yami didn't know what else to say but,"O-okay... Are you sure you're not lying?"

"Yes, Yami, I'm 100% sure."

"O-okay... I-I'll be th-there in ten minutes..." Yami hung up and sighed. He looked voer to his teacher and classmates, who were all staring at him. "Ms. Chono?" Yami asked. Ms. Chono nodded, waiting for a response.

"Uh, is it alright if Seto gives me a ride to the hospital? My doctor wants to see me," Yami said. Ms. Chono nodded. Yami and Seto took their stuff and left the school.

* * *

Seto was driving and Yami was sitting next to him. "Yami...?" Seto asked. "Hmm?" Yami looked over to Seto. Seto stopped at a red light and looked at Yami. "Wh... What did your doctor say?" Seto asked worriedly. Yami couldn't think of anything else to say. "Uh... It was nothing. It's not important..." Yami replied in a low voice. Seto thought it was quite obvious Yami was lying.

"Yami, please tell me the truth," Seto said. The red light turned into a green light. Seto started driving again. "Uh... I-I'm not 100% sure... B-but I'll tell you after my appointment... If it's true... Okay?" Yami asked. Seto nodded in response.

* * *

Yami was sitting on the hospital bed, waiting for Navarra. He's been waiting a h*ll of a long time. Almost an hour. Yami started feeling a lot of cramps again, so he laid down and rubbed his abdomen.

* * *

Around a half hour later, Navarra finally arrive. "Took you d*mn long enough..." Yami groaned. "Sorry it took me so long!" she awkwardly chuckled,"I had a lot of patients to take care of today..." Then she took a chair and sat next to the bed. She saw that Yami was laying down with his eyes closed. "Cramps?" she asked. Yami nodded in response. "Alright, Yami. Lets get to the ultrasound scan. I'll need you to take off your shirt for a minute," she said.

Yami sat up and unbottoned his shirt and slid it off and laid back down. Navarra took out a probe and some gel. She put some gel on Yami's stomach. Yami shivered. "You'll get used to it. It's always cold," Navarra placed the probe on Yami's stomach and moved it around as she looked at the small screen next to her. Yami looked as well. Navarra slightly pressed it down. "I'm sorry if that hurts. I need to get a better picture," she squinted her eyes at the screen, then smiled.

Yami looked at her. "What is it?" he asked. Navarra looked at him. "It looks like your babies are doing just fine!" she said. Yami felt his heart skip a beat. "_B-babies_?" he asked. Navarra nodded. "Yes. You're having twins," she replied, rubbing the gell off of Yami's stomach and put the probe away. Yami just sat up, saying nothing as he put his shirt back on. Navarra frowned. "Aren't you happy? You're going to be a parent soon!" she said.

Yami's eyes teared up. "Y-yes... Of course I'm happy..." Yami covered his eyes and quietly cried. Navarra placed her hand on Yami's shoulder. "Then why're you crying?" she asked. Yami was silent for a minute. "I-I can't take care of them... I'm fifteen... I have no relatives to help... I only have my friends and my boyfriend... The twins will surely be taken away when they're born..." Yami started sobbing,"I don't even know if Seto will be angry..."

Navarra gave him a reassuring hug. "Don't worry. He'll be happy," she put her finger under Yami's chin. "You can't keep this a secret. If you do, everyone will eventually find out after you start showing. It will anger them if you keep it a secret. Tell your boyfriend. For your babies' sake," she said. Yami looked down and nodded.

"Go home and get some rest, okay?" she asked. Yami nodded and wiped his eyes. Yami stood up. "In three weeks, come back for another ultrasound. Okay?" she asked. Yami nodded and took out his phone and called Seto. Yami tried his best not to sound like he wasn't crying.

"Hello?" Seto said.

"Hi, Seto. I'm done with my appointment. Can you pick me up?" Yami asked.

"Sure. I'll be there shortly. I'll see you soon."

"See you. Bye."

"Bye." Seto hung up and Yami put his phone away. Yami headed outside and sat on a bench and waited for Seto.

* * *

Yami was sitting next to Seto in the car. Yami never said a word. He was silent for most of the ride. "Yami?" Seto asked. "Hmm?" Yami looked up at him. "Is anything wrong?" Seto asked. Yami shook his head. "No... It's nothing," Yami replied.

"You sure? You seem a bit anxious."

"R-really, Seto... I'm fine..."

"Was it something about the appointment? What did your doctor say?"

"Seto, whatever she was was unimportant, okay...?"

"Yami, please tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong!"

"I know you're lying. Please tell me what's wrong."

Yami glanced out the window, seeing his house. "Seto, please drop it. I have go to. Bye," Yami opened the door and ran over to his house. Seto frowned. Yami wouldn't run off without giving Seto a quick kiss unless something was wrong. Seto took out his phone and texted Yami _You can trust me. If there's anything you have to tell me, just tell me. I'm very worried about you. Tell me what's wrong._ Almost immediatelly, Yami replied back _NO! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye. Luv u._

_Luv u 2 _Seto replied back. Seto put his phone away and headed home.

* * *

Yami threw himself on his bed and buried his face in the pillows, silently crying. He didn't know what to do. If he told Seto, there'd be a 50% chance he'd be angry and he would leave him. If Seto left Yami, Yami would have no one to help and support him. Though, Yami had to tell Seto. It was for the sake of his unborn twins.

That night, Yami decided to tell Seto and get it over with.

* * *

Here's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long!

Chapter 4 will be up soon! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! I'm sorry it took so long! But, here you go!

I believe I forgot to mention Seto's mother? PS: her name is Takara Kaiba

ENJOY!

* * *

Yami picked up his phone and dialed Seto's number. "I-I'm sorry about eariler... Running off like that..." Yami said, before Seto could even say hello.

"Yami, you don't have to apologize. I brought up something that clearly made you uncomfortable," Seto said.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"C-... Come over to my house at seven..."

"Alright. Why?"

"Y-you'll, um... You'll find out..."

"A-alright... I'll see you soon. Love you."

"L-love you too. Bye," Yami said quietly before hanging up. Yami put his phone on his desk and looked at his alarm clock. It was almost five pm. Yami laid down on his bed. He started to think about his conversation with Seto, thinking he'd be angry.

* * *

Seto knocked on the door. Yami had his face buried in his pillow. Yami picked up his head. "The door's open!" he called before burying his face back in his pillow. "Where are you?" Seto asked. "In my room!" Yami called back. As he heard Seto's footsteps, he started feeling sick to his stomach. Seto walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

Seto rubbed Yami's shoulder. "You okay? Is there anything you want to tell me?" Seto asked. Yami shortly nodded. He slightly turned his head so Seto could hear him. "Promise me something..." he said.

"Alright."

"Promise me you won't get angry..."

"Um... It depends on what you're going to tell me..." Seto said with worry.

"I-I'm... uh..."

"You're what?" Seto asked.

"I-I'm sorry... I can't say it..." Yami said quietly, standing up and walked away Seto gently grabbed his wrist. "Tell me what's wrong," he said, gently pulling Yami onto his lap and gave Yami a hug, stroking his hair. Yami buried his face in Seto's chest and muffled something. "Huh?" Seto asked. Then Yami repeated it. "I'm pregnant..." he said. It took Seto a minute to realize what Yami said, but by then, Yami had already ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

Seto ran after Yami. He knocked on the door softly. "Yami. Please open the door," he begged. He could hear Yami crying. He heard a sound that obviously meant no. "Yami! Please open the door! I'm not angry!" Seto said. Seto was silent as he heard sniffling. "Y-yo-you a-ar-ren't?" Yami managed to say. Seto gave a small smile and rested his forehead on the door. "No. I'm not... Why would I be?" he asked. Seto believed Yami when he said he was pregnant, since it was completely unlike Yami to lie/make up stories. He believed Yami since Yami was crying, so he knew it wasn't a lie.

Yami unlocked the door and opened it, just so he could see Seto. Yami's eyes were already red and puffy from crying. Seto smiled sadly and opened the door all the way. Seto kneeled down in front of Yami. "Don't cry, Yami," he said softly, cupping Yami's cheeks. Seto kissed Yami's forehead. Seto rested his forehead against Yami's. "I'm not angry. Okay?" Seto said, wiping Yami's tear away with his thumb. Yami made a small whimpering noise and nodded. "Don't cry," Seto said, giving Yami a hug and stroking his hair.

Yami buried his face in Seto's shoulder. "Twins..." he mumbled. "Hmm?" Seto looked down at Yami. Yami looked up at him. "I'm having twins," Yami said. Seto grinned. "Twins?!" he said happily. Yami gave a small smile and nodded. Seto hugged Yami tightly, but not _too _tight. Seto picked Yami up and headed into Yami's room. Seto set Yami down on the bed and sat next to him. "How far along are you?" he asked. Yami wiped his wet cheek. "U-um... B-before you a-arrived... M-my doctor c-called... S-saying she f-forgot to tell me th-that I was about e-eight weeks along. I have to go back for another ultrasound in three weeks," Yami said.

Seto smiled and nodded in response. "Anyways, lets go to my house so we can share the news to my mother and brother," Seto said. Yami froze. "U-um... I-I... Uh.." Yami stuttered. Seto placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. "Don't worry," Seto said. Then he took Yami's hand. "C'mon. I can assure you that they'll be happy!" Seto smiled. Yami couldn't help but smile back. The two went in Seto's car and headed to Seto's house.

* * *

Seto unlocked the door and walked inside, Yami following close behind. "Mother? Mokuba? We have some news to share with you," Seto said, headed in the living room and sitting on the couch. Yami sat on his lap and rested his head on Seto's shoulder. Takara looked at the two and sat on the couch. Mokuba looked at them as well and stood beside his mother.

"Yes?" Takara asked. Seto looked at Yami. "Do you want me to say it?" he whipsered. Yami shortly nodded. Seto looked over to his mother and brother and smiled. "Believe it or not, Yami's pregnant!" he said. A grin grew on Takara's face from ear to ear as she jumped up and down, shrieking. "D-... Does that mean you're happy...?" Yami asked, just wanting to be sure. Takara stopped jumping and grinned at Yami. "ARE YOU KIDDING?! Why wouldn't I be happy?! I'm excited!" she said, giving Yami and Seto a big hug, but not too tightly. "Twins... I'm having twins..." Yami said quietly. Takara smiled. "Really?" she and Mokuba asked. "YAY! I'm going to have nieces or nephews! Or a niece and a nephew!" Mokuba cheered.

Takara's grin turned into a frown, noticing Yami looked a little down. "Is anything okay?" she asked. Yami sighed. "Y-... you know I'm only fifteen...? A-and I live alone? Because I'm so young... Th-the t-twin-ns m-mi-ight get t-taken a-away fr-from m-me..." by this point, Yami was crying just by thinking about it. Everyone gave his a group hug. "Don't worry! Maybe when you're close to your due date, you can come live here! I don't mind at all!" Takara said. Takara cupped Yami's cheeks. "Don't worry... Don't cry, okay?" she asked softly. Yami gave a short nod.

Takara gave him a comforting hug. When she let go, Seto kissed Yami's cheek. "What do you think about moving in with us?" Seto asked. Yami wiped his eyes. "I-I don't w-want to b-be a b-burden-" Yami stuttere. "You're not a burden!" Takara said. Yami inhaled a shaky breath. "I-I'm a p-pregnant fifteen y-year old boy w-with twins..." Yami said. Takara shook her head. "Still, you're not a burden! You can even move in now if you like!" she said with a smile. Yami gave a small smile, but shook his head. "Let's wait until I'm about eight months or so along..." he said.

Takara sighed. "Okay, but if anything happens at home, come here or just call me or Seto and we'll pick you up. Okay?" she said. Yami nodded. Takara smiled,"Also, let me know what the genders of the babies are!" she said. Yami giggled and nodded. "Anyways, it's..." Takara looked at the clock that ws hanging on the wall,"It's almost eight in the evening. I don't mind if you stay the night," she said,"And DO NOT say you're a burden!"

Yami slightly sniffed and nodded. "O-okay... If you insist..." he said. "I'll make some dinner. You must be hungry, right now. Even the twins!" Takara said. She stood up, but Yami gently grabbed her wrist. She looked down at him. "Yeah?" she asked. "U-uh... I-I w-wasn't e-expecting that y-you, M-Mokuba, a-and Seto would b-believe me..." Yami said. "I believed you, since it was unlike you to make up stories. Plus, you were crying after you told me, so it wouldn't make any sense if I didn't believe you," Seto said.

"I don't know... I just do," Takara said, leaving the room.

"It's unlike you to make up stories..." Mokuba said,"Anyways, you were crying when you talked about the twins."

* * *

Everyone was at the table eating chicken, pasta, and corn. "How far along are you now?" Takara asked. "Uh, actually, she didn't say... But I'll take a guess that I'm around eight weeks?" Yami said. Takara smiled,"About seven months to go before the twins are born!" she said. Yami smiled, then continued eating. "How do you feel?" Seto asked Yami.

"How do I feel about what?" Yami asked.

"About becoming a parent."

"T-to be honest... I-I'm terrified..."

"You don't have to be scared. Remember; we'll be here to help you."

Yami smiled and hugged Seto around his neck. "Thank you," Yami kissed Seto's cheek.

* * *

Sorry it took longer than usual! -_-

I'm running low on ideas...

Plus, lately I've been busy with school, homework, other stories, my new comic I recently started, and literally yesterday (February 3rd, 2015) I've been starting a new medication for MRSA (Mer-suh. Or simply M.R.S.A) and I've recently started to feel a bit sick. I think it's because of the medication or something else...

But don't worry about me! XD I'm okay and I'll try REALLY hard to update sooner! XD

It'll be nice if someone gave me an idea. You don't have to if you don't want to.


	5. Note: I'm Sorry

Hi. I'M SO SO SOOO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE! DX I won't be able to update for quite awhile...

Stupid me... I spilled an entire bowl of cereal on my laptop keyboard and it won't work. But don't worry, it's still fixable. I feel so ashamed and guilty, now that you guys have to wait longer... *sighs*

I'm using my twin's computer to write this note. The reason why I'm not writing further chapters for this story on her computer is because EVERYTHING I wrote was on my computer and I don't remember much about what I wrote... Gomen'nasai... (I'm sorry...)


	6. SECOND NOTE IN A ROW I'M SOOOO SORRY!

I'M SO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE!

I'm sorry for not updating in so long... I haven't been in the mood to update my stories on Fanfiction anymore...

I should really learn to finish stories before posting them... *sigh* I'll try to update before school (for me) starts on Sept. 8...

AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING


End file.
